blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Xurkitreant (5e Race)
Xurkitreant "Hey, what'zzt all the bu''zzt'' about?" -Tamazzi Nova, Xurkitreant Comedian Physical Description Xurkitreants are one of the tallest medium-sized races around, with their heights ranging from 6 feet tall for their shortest, and 12 feet tall with their tallest, giving them the appearance of large electric trees. They are very lightweight for their height, however, with few surpassing 100 pounds in weight. They do not possess any eyes nor hair, however they can still see. Their heads can be white, black, green, blue, or yellow, and the spike arrangement for each is unique, similar to a fingerprint. History Xurkitreants started out as a group of trees in the Plane of Air, which were eventually struck by lightning from the god, imbuing them with life. Over time, they formed sects dedicated to worshiping lightning itself and those who flung it, until they changed in appearance over centuries from normal treants to their current star-headed forms. Society Xurkitreants treat their societies as though they were religious clubs; Anyone can join or leave at any moment, with their leaders based on seniority and respect. They do not have specific titles, merely referring to the leaders as the 'Higher Ups'. Relationships Xurkitreants are typically seen as being too chaotic for their own good, and there are stereotypes thrown around by many races about how they have a tendency to randomly strike people and places with lightning bolts. Due to this, they have trouble making contacts with other races, however most constructs and races that are immune to lightning do not perceive them as hostile. Xurkitreant Personality You can use the Xurkitreant Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a xurkitreant character or to inspire how your character might act. Xurkitreant Quirks Xurkitreant Names Xurkitreant names typically sound shocking and like one would hear from lightning itself. Almost all of their names have "zz" in their names, due to their nature of speaking making the noises come up often. Male: Buzzard, Zzaparhie, Zzane, Zzeus Female: Tamazzi, Azzley, Zzendaya, Zzia Xurkitreant Traits Creatures of pure wire and electricity, with a society worshipping the storms, Xurkitreants make some quirky but interesting adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. Age. Xurkitreants have lifespans as unpredictable as the storms of which they worship, reaching maturity between 6-12 years old, and can live to be between 30 and 300 years of age. Alignment. Xurkitreants are dedicated to the code that is bestowed upon them by those that they worship, making them typically lean towards Lawful or Chaotic alignments. Size. Xurkitreants are very tall, around 6 to 12 feet tall. However, despite this, they are very thin and lightweight, only about 100 pounds in weight. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Lightning Construct. ''You may be living, but you are classified as a construct. You have immunity to lightning-type damage, and do not need to eat food, sleep, or breathe. Instead of eating food, you must absorb lightning-type damage, with each 1 damage equaling 5 kilograms of food. You also enter an inactive state instead of sleeping during a long rest, lasting for 4 hours, in which case you are still aware of your surroundings. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Magnetic Grasp. ''When attempting to climb a surface made of metal, you have a climbing speed equal to your walking speed, and ignore ability checks made for scaling it, including going upside down. ''Shock Conductor. You can cast the ''shocking grasp cantrip, at will. At 5th level, you can cast lightning bolt without expending a spell slot or material components, once per long rest, however it only deals 5d6 lightning damage instead of 8d6. Your Wisdom modifier is your spellcasting modifier for both of these spells. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Auran. The Xurkitreant dialect of Auran sounds more akin to lightning crackling than the regular form of speech, which other speakers of Auran will merely call an 'electric accent'.Category:Races